


Shackled and Chained

by stormyteatime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, sebaciel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, its basically a porn fic, much smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: Rehabilitating convicts wasn't an easy job, and Ciel always praised his father with his work with them, but this one. This one brought something out in Ciel he didn't know he wanted so much.Hate to Lust, to Love.





	1. Pulling Strings

**Author's Note:**

> We're just gonna jump right into this. It will not be a slow burn at all.  
> Please enjoy.

Shackled and Chained

 

Chapter 1

Pulling Strings

 

Nothing surprised Ciel about his father’s work, after a long school year at the university, he wanted nothing more than to hear about the people his father has met rather than boring geometry or physics. Rehabilitating convicts was nothing short of an easy job, which is why Ciel could never do the job. It fascinated him, but he wasn’t about to study for it.

 

The moment Ciel arrived home, something felt different. His father wanted to talk to him, though he had missed him, wanting to have a hushed conversation with him was never good. He most likely made a big decision without discussing the other inhabitants of the home, i.e Ciel and his mom. Though Ciel was in university, he technically still did live there during the summer months. 

 

“Ciel! Welcome home!” His exaggerated smile was a lot more exaggerated and slightly nervous than usual. “So, how was your last semester?”

 

Ciel raised an eyebrow, drawing a breath in and turning to look out the window, “It was fine, I passed all my classes.”

 

“That’s wonderful, now that you’re home you probably want to go to your room and unpack huh?”   
  


“Yeah actu-”

 

“Before you do that I have to mention one thing!” Ciel gave him the go ahead to continue. “We have a new house guest.”

 

“Okay, and what’s the big problem?”   
  


“He’s....one of my...let’s say clients.”

 

“YOU’RE LETTING A CONVICTED CRIMINAL LIVE HERE?”

 

“Ciel, please keep your voice down. I understand the news is a little shocking-”

 

“Shocking? Uh, maybe a little more like fucking insane?”

 

“Ciel watch your language.”

 

“What did he even do? Am I to be housemates with a murderer?!”   
  


“Ciel calm down, I’ve been working with him for a while and I’ve really seen him come around and wanted to show him support by giving him a place to stay.”

 

“Okay but what happens when he reverts back?!”

 

Vincent adjusted his shirt and sighed, “Like i said, I have been working with him for a while. I wouldn’t bring him here if I thought you or your mother would be in danger. Okay? He’s not much older than you, actually, 25.”

 

“Just because we have a 5 year difference doesn’t mean I’m gonna be all buddy-buddy with him.” Ciel crossed his arms and sighed. “Look I know you’re really invested in helping people and helping them turned their life around and it’s why I look up to you but, it might be breaching boundaries a little to let him into your home. But, again, I support you.”

 

“I would like you to meet him is that okay?”

 

Ciel curved his brows up, giving a shrug. “Yeah, sure.” His father took him to the family room in the back of the house. 

 

“His name is Sebastian by the way, I’ve already told him much about you. He is excited to meet you.”

 

Ciel was a little unnerved by the statement, not only was this felon living in his home, but he was specifically excited to see  _ him.  _ What sick twisted things could he do, and had he imagined doing them to Ciel? Ciel knew his father took pride in fully rehabilitating criminals, and he was very good at it, so he’s heard. Ciel has never met any of them. Only heard of them. He didn’t know what to expect. Was this guy all muscled up and be able to break Ciel like a twig just by looking at him; riddled with tattoos and piercings? Ciel shook at the image he got in his mind. 

 

Ciel came back from his thoughts as he was guided through the doorway. He couldn’t understand why this one was so important for Ciel to meet him. What was so special about him? All his thoughts were stopped, he was there. On their loveseat, literally holding a book, Ciel couldn’t tell whether he was actually reading it.. Nothing of how he imagined, well, tattooed and pierced but, kinda lanky and tall, not muscled at all. Ciel was suddenly less intimidated. He relaxed a bit, but not too much

 

“Sebastian, this is my son Ciel. He will be home for the summer months.” The way he looked to Ciel and how he looked him up and down made his skin crawl. He gave a snarky smirk and gave a breathy laugh. 

 

“Back from boarding school?”

 

“University.” Ciel clarified, clearly annoyed. 

 

“Sorry, just so small.”

 

“You do seemed to have gotten your mother’s height.” 

 

“Don’t...encourage this.”

 

“Sorry, just, you are quite petite.”

 

“Yeah I get it.”

 

“Just a joke, sorry if it painted me as rude in anyway, forgive me?” The way he said it sounded mocking, and the smile that was drawn on his face didn’t help his case either. 

 

“Alright.” Ciel was ready for the subject to change. 

 

“Well, you must be hungry from riding the train ride over.” Ciel nodded. “I can make you a snack before dinner, in the meantime, sit, chat, get to know one and another.” Ciel gave a side glance to Sebastian. He was now alone with him. 

 

Sebastian cleared his throat, grabbing Ciel’s attention. Ciel gave him another look.

 

“What’s with the look, I hardly said anything, baby.”

 

“Don’t. Call me baby.”

 

“What’s wrong with it? I think it fits with you being petite and small.”

 

“Enough about my size, okay.”

 

“Okay, okay, just joking, can’t take a joke sweetheart?   
  
“Stop giving me pet names.”

 

“You wanna be my pet?” Ciel raised an eyebrow, for some reason, thinking about it longer than he should have.

 

“What is wrong with you?” 

 

“Apparently a lot of things, but I’m working on it with your dad.” Ciel didn’t look so amused. “Look, I’m really trying, and I was excited to talk to you.”

 

“Why is that...?”

 

“Because. I haven’t interacted with someone close to my own age since I was in.” 

 

“Is that the reason my dad was excited for you to meet me?”

 

“No, actually. When I was sent away, I was 20...same age as you are. Maybe... that has something to do with it.” Ciel pondered a moment, that was pretty interesting. Sometimes his dad connects things in a weird way. Ciel thought that maybe it’ll be okay to hang out with him. Maybe. If he’s not a jerk, that is. 

 

“Doesn’t mean I...wanna be friends with you, what did you do anyway?”

 

“You don’t wanna know baby.”

 

Ciel’s face showed disgust for the nickname again. It couldn’t have been something so bad, he got out after 5 years of good behavior. Strange. “It couldn’t have been that bad...you were only in for 5 years.”

 

“Somethings are just better left unsaid.” Sebastian picked up the book he had been reading prior and slide it back on the bookshelf. He took a seat back on the couch and pat the seat next to him as for Ciel to come sit next to him. 

 

Ciel turned his head toward the door.”I should really go unpack. I would say it was nice to meet you but, I’m not sure if it was nice.” Sebastian gave a smirk as he watched him walk away, more specifically his ass. 

  
  


-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

Ciel had unpacked all his things and sorted them all in the afternoon. Took a couple of hours to organized his room to how he liked it. It gave him a lot of time to think about everything. Sebastian was odd and Ciel couldn’t figure him out. He was crude and completely objectifying Ciel. He felt disgusted about how he looked at him, the way he talked to him. Nobody talk to him like that before. It was weird. He never had relationships with crude people. He didn’t know if he wanted relationship at all. Ciel sat on his bed.

  
  


_ “What’s with the look, I hardly said anything, baby.” _

 

For some reason it gave him a shiver. The way he looked at him and talked to him. It made his insides turn in a disgusted way but a little bit of something else.

 

No. That was absolutely crazy. He is a criminal and has been put away for something Ciel didn’t even know. 

 

_ “You don’t wanna know baby.” _

 

It couldn’t have been so bad, but why wouldn’t he talk about it? Maybe there was a completely different side to him that Ciel hasn’t seen yet. Nor did he probably want to see it. 

 

He set his suitcase and book bag in the closet for the summer months. He was done thinking about it. But could he really be done when he was about to see him almost everyday till he has to go back to school. Ciel rolled his eyes. The thought of it made him irritated. 

 

Ciel decided it was enough moping about and went down to see what was for dinner. Surprise, surprise he was there too. This time with his mother. Her of all people being okay with this. Strange. Not just strange, actually, unbelievable. Does she know what he did? What was the  mystery? Ciel was going to lose his mind if he couldn’t to think about this. 

 

He stood in the doorway, not wanting to go in but his stomach wasn’t going to give him the choice. He sighed, before he could do anything or go anywhere, his mother spotted him. 

 

“Oh Ciel, I’ve missed you so much, come here.” His mother was very affectionate towards him, always showing her love. Ciel walked over to her and she hugged him tightly. Ciel could smell her lilac perfume she always wore ever since he was little. She smeared her lipstick on his forehead. “Did you already get settled in?” 

 

Ciel cleared his throat, glancing at Sebastian who had a big fat grin across his face.He whipped his forehead to rid the red kissy mark. “Yes, Yes I did.” 

 

“Dinner will be ready in another 15 minutes. I’m making your favorite pasta.” Ciel smiled, he loved his moms cooking, especially the pasta.  “Oh I forgot the bread, I’ll go get that and toast it.” Ciel’s smiled dropped as she left because now he was alone again with him. 

 

“Like pasta, eh?”

 

“Yes, I’ve always liked any kind of pasta.” 

 

“Cheese or meat too?”

 

“At times, yes.” Ciel tried to keep it short. He really didn’t enjoy conversation with him. It slowly would piss him off sooner or later.

 

“Am I really that bad?”

 

“Are you?” Ciel was quick to retort the question. 

 

“I don’t know. I guess that’s for you to judge.”.  Sebastian stepped closer to Ciel. Ciel’s breath hitched a second. He was so tall, shoulders broad and wide. Ciel watched his mouth and bit his own lip. His eyes said mischief. He swallowed.

 

“You went to prison, what is there else to judge?”

 

“Little fiesty there aren’t you, kitten?”

 

“Stop that.” Ciel stepped closer to him.

 

“Stop what, Kitten?”

 

“That!” Ciel stomped his foot and crossed his arms. “The pet names, I don’t like them.”

 

Sebastian looked over his tiny frame, his face was a tomato. He looked angry but Sebastian found it cute. “Seems like you like it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Ciel got even more flustered.

 

“You’re as red as a rose baby.”

 

Ciel turned away and Sebastian chuckled. Ciel bit his lip again, he felt strange. So strange and flustered. “Look I-”

 

Ciel turned around and Sebastian was practically on top of him, not even a step away and Ciel just reacted. Ciel held his breath as he grabbed his collar and kissed him hard and deeply. Sebastian was surprised but he was thoroughly enjoying it. Ciel pulled away almost immediately after he realized what he was doing. Ciel looked absolutely mortified and covered his mouth. 

 

“I didn’t mean- I-” Ciel panicked and turned and walked away in a hurry to hide in shame.

 

“Hey wait I...” Sebastian rubbed around his mouth. The kiss was something, really. He breathed a laugh and smiled. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Ciel hid in his room for he had thoroughly embarrassed himself. He had no idea what came over him. He had never been so bold before, even with a person he had been dead set on not liking.  “What is wrong with me?” He mumbled into a pillow, curling his fingers into his pillow, recalling the kiss over and over. He can’t help but blush. He shook his head, how was he to face him at dinnertime, which was only a few minutes away. He sighed, frustrated by all his roaming thoughts. 

 

_ ‘Honestly, Ciel, get a grip.’  _  Ciel shook his head roughly. He got up to go into his bathroom and splashed his face with cool water from the faucet. Then there was a slight knock at the door.

 

“Ciel?” It was his mother. “Dinner is ready when you are ready to join us.”

 

“Al-alright, mom. I’ll be down in...fi-five minutes.”

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me”

 

“Alright, I expect you to be down soon.” Ciel hummed a response, staring at himself in the mirror, face red and dripping with the water he had splashed on his face. He felt warm  and overwhelmed. He tried to tell himself that it didn’t happen, but no matter how hard he tried he continued to see it over and over. Not only that, but he was sure Sebastian wouldn’t forget it either. 

 

He would most likely sit there at the dinner table with that knowing disgusting smirk on his face and Ciel would try to look away or down at his plate but he would still feel those eyes on him. He shuddered and groaned. A part of him liked the thought, the other berated him for thinking such things about a criminal. Ciel shook it off, he crossed his arms and went to his door. He would just pretend it didn’t happen, nor did it even bother him. 

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Ciel was quiet most of dinner as his parents chatted away about mindless things. Ciel mixed his pasta and made an attempt at eating it but his stomach just churned and his face became warm because only god knows what Sebastian is thinking when he watches him across the dinner table. 

 

Sebastian has a large bowl of pasta, despite he’s lanky and skinny figure, he could eat a whole house out. Ciel tapped his foot almost impatiently as everyone ate and talked around him, the anxiety bouncing through him. 

 

Suddenly the table went silent a moment and his parents looked at each other as if they had something to say and didn’t know how Ciel would react. Obviously, Ciel noticed and gave confusing glances to both his parents posing his question without saying anything.

 

“Ciel, there is something we have been meaning to talk to you about. We’re glad you home, and we missed you a lot but your mother and I planned a 2 week trip coming up soon....”

Ciel just glanced between them wondering what the big deal was. “Just the two of us...” Vincent wanted to be sure he got the point across.

 

“It’s not like I’m not an adult and you guys aren’t adults, you can go and have fun and I can stay by myself.”

 

“Well Ciel, you wouldn’t be just by yourself...” Vincent was notice Ciel’s tension and worry and didn’t know how okay with this he would be.

 

“Sebastian is staying here too sweetheart.” His mother put gently.

 

Ciel jumped up from his seat. “You’re leaving me here with...with that! That criminal!” 

 

“Calm down Ciel, it’s just two weeks...”

 

“Two weeks? Who knows what could happen?! I don’t even know what he did to get him locked up and you think it’s okay, to just, leave me and him alone?!”

 

“Sebastian isn’t going to hurt you Ciel. Like I said before we have been working together for a while and he has improved a lot. And I’m trusting him and you to keep the house in order when we leave.”

 

“Are you serious? You’re serious?” Ciel looked dumbfounded. 

 

“Hey, Sebastian isn’t so bad. Give him a chance.”

 

“Yeah, give me a chance.”

 

“You stay out of this I’m not talking to you!”

 

“Regardless of whether you like each other or not, doesn’t change the fact that we are going.” 

 

Ciel huffed and slouched back in the chair. Sebastian again, gave a smirk. Ciel scuffed and turned away. He wasn’t about to deal with this bullshit for two weeks, he needed to set boundaries for him, which, why would he follow? He was a criminal, about breaking the rules, why would he care if Ciel set rules in place? It’s not like he would listen to Ciel anyway. 

 

He glanced over at him, and in that moment their eyes met and Ciel looked away. He felt a chill run down his spine. Sebastian infuriated him to know end, but then again, that also thrilled him and couldn’t pinpoint why.

 

-/-/-/-/-/-

 

Bath time was healing for him, he could soak and let his stress wash away. Sometimes he would soak in the dark to relax further. A candle or two set aside so he could still see where things were but other than that just the dark. He had a deep tub that he sorely missed while he was away at university. It was nice and large that possible 2 or 3 of him could fit in. Despite what they say and how Ciel reacts, he was small, but he didn’t mind it, so long as people wouldn’t point it out. They’d act like is was a flaw for him to be so small. Though he had stopped growing a few years ago didn’t mean he still couldn’t do things any grown adult could do. 

 

Ciel washed his hair back, the water was hot and soothing and kept his skin warm as he sunk a little lower in the water. His eyes fixated on the faucet, the light of the candle bouncing off the silver. His mind wandered and even if it was his relaxing time he couldn’t help but to think of the weeks ahead. 

 

He curled his legs to his chest and thought about his weeks alone with Sebastian. Maybe he was a little too harsh about it. Maybe Sebastian was really trying, who knows how awful he was before. Then again, Ciel scowled at the thought of that shit eating grin that he had across his face as to remind Ciel of what he did earlier. Who know what perversion was going through his mind. He had seen that look on every college boy at his university, looking for ways to get into his pants. He never had to deal with them for more than 5 seconds but he had to deal with Sebastian for 2 weeks. 

 

Ciel’s heart thumped hard as he, for some reason, imagined what Sebastian would do to him. That’s what separated those boys from Sebastian, Ciel could actually consider it. That was crazy right? Ciel hardly ever had impure thoughts, hardly ever put any thought into a sexual relationship, yet her Sebastian was, corrupting him. He could feel his skin tingle and shiver besides the water being a very high temperature. 

 

Ciel presses his legs together to get his mind to stop imagining things before.

 

Before-

 

When there was no more before, Ciel had to deal with the after of all his thinking. Ciel couldn’t remember the last time he had to do this. He was never alone, he had a roommate and never had time for such things anyway. But, he was alone now, and in the bath made quick clean up. He had to keep quiet though, this bathroom was floor to wall tile and his yell would surely bounce about and loud enough the entire house would hear. 

 

He always locked the door so there was no fear of someone walking in on him. The sound of the water dripped softly into the water as his fingers wrapped around his skin and rubbed his thumb over the tip softly, his legs spreading, his knees dipping under the water. His head leaned back, he sighed and closed his eyes. He swallowed hard and rubbed slowly as his erection pulsed. He licked his lips, the thought of this kiss still in his mind, he touched his lips softly. Ciel imagined further, that, Sebastian would have pulled him closer and took control of him. 

 

Just the thought send a shiver down his spine and he had to cover his mouth to moan. His body trembled and he felt dirty for thinking about Sebastian this entire time. He squirmed in the tub, moving hips back and forth. He massaged the tip with his thumb and pointer finger and let out a whine. He bit on his fingers and turned his head to the side and breathed heavily on to the porcelain, fogging it up again and again. HIs eyes were rolling up and he was slowly losing himself. He started using both of his hands to speed up the feeling, He was getting close, he lifted his hips up and continued faster and faster. Almost holding his breath to suppress his moans.

 

And when he came he gasped sharply and his legs shook and his knees tapped at the sides of tub and he sunk down low into the tub. He closed his eyes and relaxed, slowing his breathing until it was even. He ran his hands through his hair as he came back to earth from the incredible high. 

 

There was a sharp knock to the door and Ciel’s eyes shot open. “Ciel, honey? I made some sweets if you want some before bed.”

 

“Ah...uh yes, okay thanks mom.” Ciel sputtered out, hoping that was enough for her to leave him be.

 

“Okay, it will be in the kitchen.” Ciel heard her footsteps walk away. He sighed and rose above the water again. He pulled the plug and let the water drain. He stepped out onto the rug and pulled a towel around himself. He whipped the fog from the mirror and saw his face, he grimaced in disgust about what he just thought about. He turned away and continued to towel dry. He pulled a brush from the basket and brushed his wet hair whilst pulling out the hair dryer. 

 

He soon came out from the bathroom attached to his bedroom and sighed as the thick steamed air dissipated and the cool of his room took over. He was certainly not ready to run into Sebastian again but, his mother sweets were something he couldn’t resist. He dressed and put slippers on to keep his feet warm against the cold wood floor. Ciel was quiet as to not disturb anybody. 

 

He came across the plate of goods wrapped in a clear plastic and pulled it back to grab one and immediately put it in his mouth. It was still warm, and so chewy. He made a little sound of delight. 

Completely lost in the flavor and ignoring his surroundings.

 

“Got a sweet tooth, baby?”

 

Ciel almost choked at the voice. He coughed as to not swallow any unchewed large bites. He glanced over his shoulder only to see that face again. He flushed a little bit glared and turned his face back. “What do you want?”

 

“Didn’t mean to scare you, kitten, but I wanted a cookie too.” He made his way over the the plate and his arm brushed Ciel’s and he jumped back. Sebastian could tell Ciel was having a hard time, and was clearly attracted to him. “If you want another kiss just-“

 

“That  _ never _ happened!”

 

“Oh I think it did, baby.”

 

Cie folded his arms and knew he couldn’t deny it when he did in fact initiate it. “S-So What? It doesn’t mean anything...”

 

“Really? Because you seem to be keeping it locked in memory. Maybe even a little aroused by it?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow as if he had red Ciel’s mind and for a second Ciel thought he did and flushed.

 

“Get your mind out of the gutter, pervert. And  _ don’t  _ look at me like that!” Ciel folded arms got increasingly more tighter as if it would justify all he was saying.

 

“Like what baby?”

 

“Like-Like...” Ciel’s mind trailed off and couldn’t come up with the words as they got stuck in his throat as Sebastian stepped closer.

 

“You know what I think baby? I think you don’t like that fact that I won’t do as you ask. You’ve always been given what you wanted and now that I’m here to tell you no, I won’t stop looking at you like this, and no I won’t stop calling you baby and no I won’t stop reminding you about how you kissed me and that frustrates you. And it turns you on.”

 

Ciel stood there looking at him, breathing slowly and licking his lips, “That’s..” He didn’t know what to say. It’s like Sebastian figured him out with a glance even when Ciel couldn’t. Again he stared, realizing it was all true, realizing he didn’t know if he could continue to deny it all to himself. 

 

And it only took a second for Ciel to realize he was kissing him again.


	2. Just the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the highkey pwp. I took forever to figure out how to finish this. Pls leave comments and kudos <3

Chapter 2:

 

Just the Beginning 

  
  


It was instant, hands grabbing at his sides and hips, pulling him closer. His own hand-pulled and grabbed onto his face, their chests touching. He wanted as much skin contact as possible, but it wasn’t enough. Ciel was thrilled, his body trembled. Ciel looked wide-eyed at him. 

 

He made his decision in an instant. He grabbed him by the wrists and pulled him along through the kitchen.

 

“Wha-“

 

“Shut your mouth, just come with me.”

 

“I’m not complaining...”

 

“I said be quiet!” Sebastian shut right up, but still grinned from ear to ear, getting what he wanted and Ciel got something different for a change.

 

They got into Ciel’s bedroom and he locked his bedroom door. 

 

“And what is this about?” The way he looked at Ciel made his breath heavy. His face was flushed and the way his eyes moved up and down made Ciel’s dick twitch. It was so unfamiliar yet thrilling at the same time. 

 

“Come here...” Ciel’s confidence was dancing a thin line as Sebastian took a step toward him. 

 

“I’m right here baby, whatcha want?”

 

Ciel bit his lip and his breath hitched in his throat. “You. Your hands-on me; all over me. Now.” It was bold and Sebastian was indeed surprised. 

 

“Oh, so that’s what you want, kitten.” He grinned once more, stroking his cheek, then perching his chin on two fingers for him to look up at him. “All you had to do was ask~” Sebastian took him by the waist, bending over and pulling him up so their chests were touching. Ciel was nearly on the tips of his toes. 

 

Before he knew it he was off the floor and in Sebastian’s arms. He was shocked and flushed but it only lasted a second as he was tossed onto his bed. The cotton sheets suppressed to his weight and he gathered himself in the middle. Sebastian climbed over him, something about the way he towered over him sent a chill down his spine. He was just so much bigger compared to Ciel. He wasn’t big like muscular but height, he was massive. He could squash Ciel like a big and Ciel would let him. 

 

Ciel felt a hand work its way up to his chest and under his shirt. It was off in a swift movement. Sebastian only chuckled, looking at Ciel’s flushed face. “Cute...” he leaned down and began kissing the bare skin of his neck. “Whatsa matter?” Sebastian kissed along Ciel’s jawline and he shook and shivered. “Act as you’ve never been touched before.” To that, Ciel turned away and flushed. “Oh wait!”

 

“No! Not another word or this isn’t happening!”

 

“You’re a virgin.” It was true, Ciel had never fooled around much before. Made out with a couple of guys but never went very far. “I’m honored, baby.”

 

“You better do something fast or you’re going to bed with blue balls.”

 

“Okay, okay kitten,” Sebastian smirked, stroking Ciel’s hair back. Sebastian’s hands were large and took control with no problem. He nearly forgot to breathe, the look in Sebastian’s eyes was pure carnal desire. It’s something Ciel had seen on sleazy frat boys but this time, it was 100 percent reciprocated. He had never felt so much sexual desire and he had no idea where it was coming from and how Sebastian pulled it out of him. It pissed him off. Sebastian brought out such raw emotion, emotion Ciel didn’t know he could feel. 

 

Ciel immediately melted, taking ahold of both hands on either side of his head, Sebastian making eyeing contact threw Ciel into a spell. His knees were weak and they fell open for Sebastian to sit between them. Sebastian pulled him up into his lap and Ciel’s arms hung over his shoulders as well as his legs over Sebastian’s hips. Sebastian held him close once more. Pulling his head close and locking their lips, Ciel’s jaw-dropping obediently. Sebastian bit his lip and smirked. Ciel looked like a puddle, melting into the bedsheets with another smack of their lips. Ciel had hardly experienced something like this, Sebastian’s mouth made his legs jelly and his chest down to his hips were completely weightless.

 

Sebastian’s arm snaked under his back and underneath his shirt, touching his skin and pulling him up and simultaneously grinding his hips down into the bed. Ciel very noticeable shook, pressing his thighs to Sebastian’s hips. He whimpered against Sebastian’s mouth and with one final smack, Sebastian pulled away, that smirk ever so present. 

 

“You sound so pretty baby,” Sebastian said, trailing a hand down his chest to the hem of his pants, “I want to hear more of you.” Ciel felt a tingle at the sound of his low voice. Ciel breathed out and trembled. He blushed and looked away, what was he talking about? He sounded ridiculous, embarrassing. He had always been able to hold himself back then, but this felt different than pleasuring himself. By somebody else’s hand, his pleasure at the hands of someone else’s  _ will.  _ He could be fast, he could be slow; he could take away just as fast as he could give. And Ciel felt completely helpless by that thought. 

 

Sebastian’s hand lingered on the elastic waist of Ciel’s pajama bottoms. Ciel looked up at him and waited, but decided it was too long and pulled on Sebastian’s hand so he would get on with it. To which, Sebastian smirked. Ciel was sick of that smile. But soon, the moment had passed and his pants were gone. He was exposed and very erect. 

 

“Waste no time do you baby?” Sebastian said, without letting Ciel get a word in, Sebastian’s hand was around his length and began stroking. All Ciel could get in was a whimper. Sebastian huffed a laugh at the sound. Ciel was immediately affected, his body squirmed and he felt an electric shock run right up his spine. His fingernails curled into his cotton sheets and he breathed out heavily. “You look nearly desperate.” Sebastian dragged his fingers up and down his thighs.

 

Ciel huffed and rolled his eyes, “Your hand is a bit stiff, it’s rough...” he rolled his hips up, though not at all wet, still, he wants something. He whined. 

 

Sebastian pressed his thumb down on the tip. “But you’re already so wet.” 

 

“That’s not enough,” Ciel whined, he really was desperate.

 

“Do you want my mouth, then?” Ciel’s eyes immediately dropped to stare at his mouth. Sebastian chuckled when he turned away. He obviously wanted that. Fuck he wanted that. Even though he had his pride, he swallowed and nodded. Suddenly tight-lipped, Ciel looked around beside himself. “What was that kitten? Speak up.” Again, he could feel his pride slowly slip from him as he turned his head back to look at him. “Tell me.” Sebastian urged.

 

“Yes.” Ciel sat up. Again, he huffed, almost a pout. “Please.” He couldn’t believe how he sounded. 

 

“Good boy.” Ciel bit his lip, Sebastian pushed him back down and splayed his legs far wider. 

 

The only noise was the creek of the bed as he went down. Ciel covered his mouth the moment Sebastian’s lips touched him. Ciel bit his hand, his other hand touching Sebastian’s head, shyly. His mouth felt so warm he was melting, his legs were trembling. Sebastian’s tongue was moving so fast. He moved it in circles, it drove Ciel mad. He let out a shaky breath, what he felt was unbelievable, something so different; Ciel didn’t know how to relax. It literally felt like his soul was being sucked out and it was amazing. He heard Sebastian let out a low chuckle between his legs. Ciel tried putting his knees together but Sebastian was holding him down. He caresses his thighs making him tremble and twitch. His mouth was soft, kissing and sucking down his legs and back between his legs. 

 

“Your skin is so soft, heh.” He gave a little wink and kissed his thigh again. Ciel was leaking and making everything wet and sticky. The way Sebastian looked at him didn’t help either. It’s like he was a professional the way he knew his way around Ciel’s body, what to touch and when. Ciel didn’t even know his body that well. He didn’t know his thighs could be sensitive. He didn’t know all of this would make his dick and heart thump so hard. His body felt like it was in a furnace, heating up so fast he was drenching his sheets with sweat. He was barely doing anything, nothing at all, he was just laying there having his dick sucked by the heaven of a mouth. “How’s that feel? Good?”

 

_ Yes.  _

 

Ciel mouthed and nodded his head, “Ah,..yeah..yes.” Sebastian could hear his breath hitch and he breathed deeply between each word. Ciel was getting close and he didn’t want it to end yet, not yet, but he couldn’t stop it. Not with Sebastian making a mess of him with his mouth. “Wait! Ah, wait stop!” Ciel hissed pulling on his head and away from his arousal. Ciel’s dick fell back onto his stomach, wet with saliva and pre-cum. It twitched again as Sebastian breathed on it. “Wait..I’m..ah...close..”

 

“Let me finish you then baby—“

 

“No.,” Ciel whined. “No no, not yet please....let me...” Ciel swallowed and thought about was he was saying, or more so what he was about to say next. He became shy as he sat up and looked to the side. “Let me...suck you off...and then get on with it...I suppose.”

 

“Oh, I see.” The devilish smirk made yet again another appearance that night. Sebastian took ahold of Ciel’s chin, making him look at him. “You want my cock in your mouth?” Ciel felt a little gasp escape his lips. He closed his mouth. He swallowed and looked down shly again. He nodded. “Hm?”

 

“Yeees...” Ciel whined, a bit out of frustration. 

 

“Well come on then.” He presses his thumb to his lips and spread them apart to fit his thumb in then propped it open. He trailed his thumb on his tongue and drew it out. “Show me that pretty little mouth of yours~” Ciel acted submissive and closed his eyes. “Be a good boy and let me fuck your mouth.” 

 

“Ah..” Ciel felt another wave of heat fall over him. He pressed his legs together and curved his eyebrows up. Ciel let out a little squeak as he wears forced down. “Ngh!”

 

“Get comfortable. baby. I’ll let you test the waters first.” Ciel laid on his stomach as Sebastian was on his knees. He opened his mouth wide and stuck his tongue out for him. Sebastian arched a brow and mouthed a  _ wow _ as he looked up at him. It was such a beautiful sight he really couldn’t move his eyes away. 

 

Ciel pulled it out from Sebastian’s pants, and needless to say, he got sheepish as Sebastian’s cock stared him square in the face. There was no way he could fit all that in his mouth let alone his body! He took his hand and stroked slowly. Ciel shied away from but continued. His hand moved softly, fingers lacing, squeezing and rolling his thumb on the tip. Ciel mustered all the courage he had, darting his tongue out for a taste. He went up one side with his tongue. He closed his eyes, leaning closer. Ciel was a little scared to try to fit it in his mouth, but there was no time like the present. He opened his mouth a little bigger around the tip. His mouth was soft and wet. Ciel closed his eyes, not being able to take it very far, just a little passed the tip. Ciel was really taking baby steps here and Sebastian let him.

 

“You look cute with my cock between your lips.” Sebastian eyed him but Ciel never looked up. Not once, too embarrassed for eye contact at this point. There was a moment Ciel slipped, Sebastian put a hand on his head and he glanced up. He looked too innocent, too shy; those blue eyes struck a chord to Sebastian, it made him hot. He bit his lip taking a breath. “Fuck...you’re eyes...” Ciel had already looked away at this point. “Please baby look at me again. Ah, you’re so pretty.” Sebastian grabbed a fist full of his hair and Ciel looked up. He pulled his head back, Sebastian’s dick popping out of his mouth, Ciel making an O shape with his mouth, his tongue sticking out making it look more like a Q now. Sebastian knew what he wanted now. He wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes roll up and his pink mouth open as he stuffed his cock all the way up. His mind was reeling, all the blood rushing to his dick. Too horny to think. “I want to fuck you. Now.”

 

Sebastian was already pushing him over and climbing on top of him before Ciel could react. “Ngk- Sebastian, I- _ Wait!”  _ Sebastian pinned him down, arms to the side of his head. “Sebastian dammit! You can’t just go right in without any warning!”

 

“Don’t worry, will lube you up with spit no worries.”

 

“Ew, no don’t do that!”   
  


“You were completely fine swapping spit earlier.” Sebastian stared down at him. “‘S not like we have actual lube.”

 

Ciel looked to the side, almost embarrassed as if they weren’t naked and on top of each other. 

 

Sebastian smirked, “Where is it?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

 

“Alright, fine, keep your secrets. I’ll just eat you out.” Sebastian pushed his legs up and went down. Ciel made a squeak, his hands had been released so he sat up. Ciel’s mind was all over. He gasped as Sebastian spread him open. He covered his mouth when his tongue went inside. His fingers prodded him open so he could taste all of him at once. It felt just as good as having Sebastian’s mouth around his dick. But at the same time, it was an odd feeling. Neither good nor bad, Ciel held his mouth shut with his hand. Sebastian twisted his tongue around making everything all slick and wet. Ciel started panting, he couldn’t feel his legs, they were jelly at this point. Ciel covered his face, not knowing what to do with his hands. His stomach clenched and he let out a moan from between his fingers. 

 

Sebastian had started using his fingers.  God, fuck, they were long and Ciel had no problem swallowing them up. Ciel was good with fingers, good at fingering himself. It wasn’t hard to open him up like that. Sebastian moved two fingers in and out and long, slow strokes. Ciel’s body relaxed as he gasped. 

 

“That the spot?” Sebastian chuckled. He could feel Ciel’s body tremble just beyond his fingers. “Tell me where your lube is and I’ll hit it harder with my cock.” Ciel’s head rolled to the side, an arm extending out and pointing at his bedside drawer. “Good boy~” He lubed his hand, rubbing on himself and prodding his fingers in Ciel again.

“All ready?” Ciel whined. The fingers already felt very good. “Use your words baby.”

 

“I want...your fingers for now...” Ciel let out long, heavy breaths. His heart was pounding and he was feeling so overwhelmed. He felt this slight adrenaline when touching himself but with someone else, the adrenaline was amplified. The excitement built up between his legs, arousal an understatement.

 

“I’ll go slow for you.” Sebastian’s eyes went soft and half-lidded. The words sounded sincere and his gaze only made Ciel feel more relaxed. “I’ll get you open with my fingers then give you my cock...is that good?”

 

“Yes...you can move them faster...” Ciel was squirming underneath him, he wanted it faster so badly. “Please...” Ciel whimpered, this want in his voice was something he had never heard come from his mouth. Ciel flushed, his face looked as if he had been out in a winter blizzard, yet his body was sweating like he was in a sauna. Sebastian thought it was cute. So cute. He was so innocent and Sebastian loved this. He was small and delicate almost. Sebastian wanted to be careful, but at the same time break him. Fingers moving at a soft pace before curling and thrusting his fingers in harder and faster. Ciel whined, the feeling Sebastian’s fingers slipping in and out. 

 

“The look on your face, you should see it. Gorgeous.” Sebastian smiled this time. This one seemed genuine and rare. Ciel felt a tingle low in his stomach when he saw that smile. It did things to him. All good things. Ciel trembled, eyes darting away, not wanting to look at him. Shy when it came to emotions like this. Ciel bit his lip and tried suppressing moans and groans. Sebastian’s fingers started feeling better and better, thicker and slicker with each thrust and movement. He had added a third finger not too long in. Ciel could feel the difference. He felt tighter and the ring of his hole stretched. Everything made a squelching sound and Ciel couldn’t help but whine. He really needed it now.

 

“Please, just fuck me now, please.” Ciel sounded so pathetic. Begging and pleading to be fucked and used. He almost felt like a whore, slut. He liked it though. He felt a burning desire low in his stomach, but it could also be told through his eyes.

 

“You wanna be fucked, kitten?” He removed his fingers, making a slight popping noise. Ciel felt empty, but he knew Sebastian would fill him up soon. 

 

Ciel nodded, blinked, and breathed hard. “Yes, yes I want you to fuck me,” Ciel said, almost entirely breathless, taking in a gasp of air as he spoke. “Nngk!” Ciel squeaked as Sebastian pulled his legs up and adjusted himself right up against his hole, it felt warm and hard and sticky. He wiggled a bit to press against him too. “Please hurry.”

 

“Impatient, are we?” Sebastian moved his hips slowly forward, his cock slipping against his hole and sliding up to rub against Ciel’s own erection. Ciel whined his cock twitching and craving touch, friction, anything really. Just the feel of their arousals touching drove him a little mad. “I’ll fuck you, ready?” Sebastian rubbed the head in circles on his hole, making it wet and sticky, enough for him to slide in. Ciel nodded eagerly. “Alright, I’ll be slow for you.” He tugged one of Ciel’s legs up and held himself steady. He wanted to go slow for Ciel’s sake but once he felt the warmth on the head, instinct just took over and he fit his tip inside.

 

“Ngh...!” Ciel wiggled around.

 

“Sorry, you feel good. Warm and tight-- _ fuck! _ ” Sebastian bit his lip. “Is it still tight...”   
  
“A little, it’s big but I--mm..i got it..” Sebastian got lower and gave him a kiss to the forehead. Ciel blushed, everything was hot, still very hot. “Move.. move please.”  Ciel’s legs trembled. Sebastian smirked, pulling on Ciel’s hips. “I can take it please...” Ciel swallowed, Sebastian gripped his hips tighter. Sebastian was nearly bruising his skin, pulling him closer and pushing deep inside him. Ciel inhaled sharply, he clenched the bedsheet. Ciel couldn’t speak, the way Sebastian was looking down at him caused his tongue to get twisted in his mouth. He whined a moan as their hips mashed together in almost perfect motion. 

 

“Is that good kitten? Do you like being stuff full of my cock? Want me to fill you up and make scream?” Sebastian continued to talk dirty to him, Ciel shaking, his eyes closing and his mouth opening wide and gasping with each foul word and lewd thrust of Sebastian’s hips. 

 

“Mmmn-oh... It-it’s good...!” Ciel’s toes curled and he felt his stomach turn. Ciel looked up at him and Sebastian leaned down over him and meshed their mouths together. Sharing spit and tasting one another. 

 

“Fuck, you taste so sweet.” Sebastian grabbed his chin and squeezed his cheeks with one hand, Ciel’s mouth falling opening and Sebastian reaching his tough inside, licking at Ciel’s teeth and tongue. Sebastian swallowed up his moans. Sebastian was very good, hips moving in circles, tongue taking over Ciel’s mouth and taking his free hand to wrap around his tip and stroking in time with his thrusts. Ciel felt it all almost intensely, hardly able to keep himself together, hardly able to keep it all in. He whined and moaned in almost desperation. His legs kicked in recession, legs arching and toes curling and it all happened at once. He clawed into his back as he felt the orgasm overcome him and he arched his back. He could barely catch his breath. Sebastian was still moving, his breath also becoming labored as he grew closer. “Aah, I came, ah fuck..!”

 

“Fuck you got even tighter...!” Sebastian pulled out and stroked himself and positioned himself over his chest. “Open your mouth, let me cum all over that pretty face.” Ciel opened his mouth and breathed heavily. He closed his eyes and Sebastian jerked himself faster. How fucked out Ciel looked was so hot. His naked body under him, Ciel’s own cum on his chest and also Sebastian’s. “Ah fuck..” Sebastian grunted and moaned cumming all over Ciel’s face, getting some in his mouth, a good majority down his cheeks and chin. “Fucking beautiful.” Sebastian groaned. 

 

Ciel was completely out, dead tired. He was instantly out. Sebastian took his own shirt and cleaned his face and his chest. He smiled again. Ciel really was beautiful. Sebastian stroked his bangs to the side and covered him up. Sebastian cleaned up the clothes and threw on his own boxers. He laid next to him wondering what he was he was dreaming. Was he dreaming already? He pulled the blanket further up over his shoulder. He felt amazing. He watched him, falling asleep, wondering what all this meant for them now. 


End file.
